


как появились броненосцы

by simbay



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Посиделки, которые устраивали монахи по вечерам, были делом совершенно обыкновенным, даже если обсуждали они Джека Спайсера.





	как появились броненосцы

**Author's Note:**

> тут вы найдете странненький юмор, кучу болтологии (потому что так надо) и отсутствие здравого смысла  
> почти как в каноне  
> но нет

Посиделки, которые устраивали монахи по вечерам, были делом совершенно обыкновенным — не смотря на то, что большую часть сплетен они успевали обсудить еще во время дневного общения, вечером велись разговоры о вещах более тайных и провокационных, о каких не должен был слышать мастер Фунг и даже Доджо, которому на вечерние разговоры вообще было запрещено приходить. Дракон обижался и обещал пожаловаться мастеру Фунгу, но все, включая его самого, прекрасно знали, что единственной причиной такому запрету является излишняя болтливость хвостатого, которого нельзя было остановить, если он начинал. И пока Доджо с обиженным вздохом сидел на кухне и уничтожал запасы монахов, четверка героев собралась в общей комнате на больших подушках, ожидая начала вечерних разговоров. Сегодня тему задавал Раймундо, который, кажется, был неимоверно доволен такой честью. Встав с подушки и поклонившись остальным, он указал на листок в его руках и занудным тоном начал объяснять то, что сегодня они обсудят:  
— Господа! Сегодняшняя дискуссия пойдет об очень увлекательной теме, — Раймундо ловко уклонился от запущенной в него маленькой подушки, которую кинула Кимико с особо недовольным видом. -— Когда я говорю "увлекательной", я имею в виду, что она понравится даже такому интернет-червю, как Ким, и не надо обижаться, я все прекрасно вижу. Удали это фото. Срочно. А то я расскажу что-нибудь о тебе.  
— Было бы чего рассказывать!  
Кимико показала ему язык, и взгляд Раймундо мгновенно стал дико хитрым. Клэй устало смотрел на этих двоих, Оми же недоумевал — а какая тема? Он ждал, что в этот раз они будут говорить о чем-то интересном, а не ругаться, как было на парочке собраний. Паре десятков. На половине. Многозначительно переглянувшись с Клэем, Оми перевел взгляд на девушку, которая отчаянно пыталась придушить Раймундо, упомянувшего про некий "артефакт", который тот нашел на кухне, и который точно принадлежал Кимико. "У нее есть что-то древнее и опасное?" — насторожился юный монах, но, кажется, его опасения были напрасными — в опасной ситуации Кимико точно не стала бы душить Раймундо подушкой, а тот попытался бы ее не провоцировать. Именно попытался. Именно его поведение и заставило Оми сомневаться, что упомянутый "артефакт" совершенно не опасен и интереса вызывать вообще не должен. Клэй похлопал друга по плечу и подмигнул.  
— Сейчас они хоть и вцепились друг в друга, как клещ в овцу, но зато потом не будут ругаться и кидаться проклятиями... Эгей! Мне кажется, дружище Раймундо немного посинел! — Клэй резко повернулся в сторону, и Оми глянул на Кимико. — Мастер Фунг не одобрит порчу казенного имущества! Даже если это Раймундо!  
Слегка серый Раймундо быстро откатился в сторону от Кимико и громко задышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Девочка лишь громко фыркнула и покачала головой, пребывая недовольной из-за побега добычи, которая почти получила по заслугам за свои делишки. Показав парню язык, она вернулась на свое место, но подушку демонстративно положила рядом, словно говоря, что если кое-кто еще раз сболтнет что-то личное, то он точно будет покаран вне зависимости от мнения мастера Фунга. Рай обиженно поджал губы и встал на ноги, после чего бережно разгладил листок и постучал по нему пальцем. Все замерли в ожидании — наконец-то начинается.  
— Сегодня мы опять ловко надрали задницу Джеку Спайсеру, — при упоминании злого юного гения у Раймундо скривилось лицо. — Как и в прошлый, и в позапрошлый разы. В общем, к чему я клоню. Он строит все более и более странные машины, и я думаю, вы сами понимаете, что когда-нибудь случится.  
— О, он отупеет и достигнет твоего уровня развития? — глядя в телефон, фыркнула Кимико. Не смотря на Раймундо, она с легкостью поймала смятую бумажку и покачала головой. — О, бедный Джек! Мне даже его немного жаль.  
— Конечно же он перейдет на нашу сторону, поняв, что добра в нем больше, чем зла, — с умным видом выпалил Оми и довольно прищурился, словно только что сказанул ужасную мудрость.  
Раймундо обреченно закатил глаза — никто даже не догадывается. Как так можно! Клэй оставался его последней надеждой, но ковбой лишь пожал плечами, дескать, он и представить себе не может, во что это выльется. В конце концов, Джек Спайсер был непредсказуем, как дикий бычок на родео (Раймундо был уверен, что именно так бы сказал Клэй, если бы не промолчал), и порой он совершал невозможное и ломал здравый смысл, да так, что оставалось только удивляться и не понимать, каким образом он совершил то, что, собственно, совершил. Обведя друзей взглядом, Раймундо кашлянул в кулак и ударил себя по груди, словно призывая ко вниманию. Кимико оторвала взгляд от телефона и неодобрительно глянула на мальчишку.  
— Слушайте, я знаю, что этот парень немного... ладно, не немного, очень и очень странный, — Рай хотел назвать юного изобретателя психом, но судить зло он не мог — благо сам как-то раз связался с Вуйей и узнал все прелести "темной" стороны жизни. — И в этот раз его роботы почти нас одолели, пока мы не нашли лазейку. Значит, он совершенствуется. Значит, он становится еще более хитрым, чем обычно...  
— Мы говорим о Джеке Спайсере, — Кимико выделила имя их главной немезиды и недоуменно покачала головой. — Джеке Спайсере, который боится темноты и часто просит у нас пощады. Ты хочешь сказать нам, что мы должны быть осторожнее, но Рай... — ее взгляд помрачнел. — Это Джек. Он любит говорить пафосные речи, он никогда не станет настолько же опасным, как Чейз Янг или Вуйя в истинной форме. Опасаться его — все равно что бояться... Не знаю. Это Джек!  
Раймундо недовольно посмотрел на девушку и хмыкнул. Джек ошивался с Вуйей, но даже в призрачном виде она была _опасна_ , по крайней мере до тех пор, пока могла морально вынести Спайсера и заставить его делать то, что ей нужно. Ну да, Джек был тем еще упертым и тупым бараном, который даже не пытался действовать логично, потому что "логика" и "образ злодея" были попросту несовместимы. Именно поэтому все настоящие злодеи были серыми и скучными типами в унылых фиолетовых костюмах с котом на коленях, которые на самом деле просто хотели жить тихой и мирной жизнью.  
А если Джек в один прекрасный день решит пойти по пути логики, а не фарса? Вот шуму-то будет!.. Помнится, если этот умник начинал пользоваться головой не только для постройки роботов, то их сражения заканчивались в его пользу, и он, подгоняемый своей гордыней и Вуйей, покидал поле боя с важным трофеем в руках. Правда потом их ночью крали монахи, пока кто-то сладко спал у себя в постели, но обида была. И стыд. Это же Джек Спайсер, Мальчик-Который-Подводит-Глаза. Раймундо поежился, не понимая, как он вообще может малевать лицо косметикой. Не баба же, хоть и орет похоже.  
— Вряд ли наш добрый друже вымахает во что-то опасное! — Клэй запустил руку в горшочек с печеньем и пошарил там. — Не мне судить, как говорится, но видывал мой папаня таких людей. Сначала они изображают из себя настоящих злодеев, а через десять лет мы будем сидеть у них в кабинете, пытаясь оправдаться за то, что Кимико попортила чужой автомобиль, неумело припарковавшись.  
— Что-о-о-оа?! — только магия не давала волосам девочки вспыхнуть по-настоящему.  
Но ее разъяренные крики перекрыл неприлично громкий смех Раймундо, который, отдышавшись, дал пять Клэю. И пока Кимико злобно грызла подушку, обдумывая тысячи способов расправы над приятелями, Клэй все же продолжил.  
— Я думаю, это возрастное. У него же нет _призвания_ , как у нас, он простой парень. Одаренный не по годам и излишне драматичный простой парень. У нас вот похожая история была дома, был один бычок...  
Дальнейшую историю о чрезмерно активном бычке Раймундо слушать не стал, потому что все, включая даже Доджо, знали эту историю от начала до конца. Клэй постоянно приводил ее в пример тому, что случится с тем, кто слишком вызывающе ведет себя, а потом платится. Возможно, в чем-то он был прав — Джек не выглядел как человек, который продолжит заниматься этой ерундой в будущем. Если Вуйя не найдет способа образумить этого идиота, он скатится до банальных соплей и нытье о том, что жизнь его не любит, а в злодействе не везет. В самом деле, Джек в образе офисного клерка в возрасте эдак под тридцать представлялся Раймундо куда более четко, чем супер-злодей, который создает адские машины или сидит в кожаном кресле, поглаживая кота и злобно смеясь.  
Где-то в этот момент громко икнул Джек, сидящий на табуретке с родительским пуделем.  
— Может, он станет злодеем другого рода. Начнет рушить биржи! — воскликнула Кимико, засверкав глазами. — Я так и вижу, как он рушит чертов доллар, благодаря чему йены взлетают в цене! И я покупаю себе тысячи новых шмоток...  
— Только в твоих извращенных снах, — хмыкнул Раймундо и получил подушкой в нос.  
— И это мне сказал человек, который выпросил у Вуйю то, что он выпросил! Постыдился бы!  
— Мне нечего стыдиться! Я чист! — Рай ткнул себя пальцем в грудь и возмущенно вскинул голову. — Благодаря Вуйе я провел тщательное исследование личности Джека Спайсера и понял, почему он якшается с этой ведьмой! А ты только ныла всю дорогу, жалуясь, что твой милый Раймундо сейчас не с тобой...  
Кажется, причмокнул он зря — Кимико с животной ловкостью накинулась на парня и начала душить его. Они продолжили кататься по полу даже после того, как Клэй сделал им замечание, из-за чего ковбою пришлось лезть в драку и разнимать нерадивых товарищей. Смотря на все это, Оми лишь недоуменно хлопал глазами — о чем они вообще говорили?  
— Я не понимаю... — пробормотал Оми, но его перебили.  
— Не знаю каким злодеем будет Джек, но ты хуже него со своими ужасающими шутками! — зарычала Кимико, отползая в сторону от поверженного врага. Рай лишь сверкнул глазами, стирая при этом слюни с губ. — Ты станешь злодеем-комиком! И твои шутки будут настолько плохи, что люди от них начнут помирать!  
— Что-то ты не особо мертва!  
Их третью драку предотвратил Клэй, заехавший обоим кулаком по макушке.  
— Ну-ка цыц! Раскудахтались!  
— Я все еще не понимаю, — буркнул Оми, заставляя остальных замолчать.  
Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд друзей, юный монах растеряно моргнул и опустил голову, словно забыл, что только что хотел сказать. Однако, он помнил, даже слишком хорошо. Вопрос, поставленный Раймундо, был хорошим — Оми бы даже сказал, что очень хорошим. Если Джек не примет себя, как человека, которому просто суждено перейти на сторону света, то у Оми не оставалось сомнений насчет его будущего. Темного, неприятного и опасного. Именно таким видел его мальчишка, думая о будущем Спайсера.  
— Вы все не воспринимаете всерьез его главную черту, — продолжил он. — Он упрямый. Гораздо упрямей, чем мы все. И если мы не зададим нужное направление, то Джек Спайсер станет опаснейшей величайностью, которую мы встретим на своем пути!  
— Величайшей опасностью, — машинально поправила его Кимико. Оми кивнул.  
— Вуйя не зря возвращается к нему каждый раз. Они ссорятся, ей он не нравится, потому что он... ну... — Оми не хотелось произносить тех дурных слов, которые он каждый день слышал от Раймундо или Кимико, но к Джеку Спайсеру тяжело подходили иные описания. — Неисправимый болван. Но в этом-то и проблема! Он неисправим. И упрям. И его нельзя исправить в настоящем смысле этого слова, нам нужно показать ему, что путь тьмы, по которому он уверенно шагает, это не та дорога, которую выделила ему судьба. И если мы оставим все, как есть, то в будущем мы узрим врага, которого создали собственными руками. Мы сами творим свою судьбу, и Джек Спайсер входит в нее, как бы это не было ужасно.  
После речи юного монаха повисла гробовая тишина. Ребята размышляли о том, сможет ли Вуйя сотворить из такого болвана, как Джек Спайсер, кого-то действительно опасного, а Оми просто наслаждался ощущением правильной мудрой речи, которые всегда произносил мастер Фунг. В самом деле, он не был уверен в правильности своих слов — Джек Спайсер был личностью слишком хаотичной, чтобы о нем можно было здраво рассуждать. Он даже помогал им, и они ему — и иногда это происходило без лишней грызни. Оми задумался над словами Клэя о том, что это пройдет с возрастом — вероятно, это и правда было так. Но упертость Джека Спайсера ломала логику на корню. Никогда не знаешь, что можно будет от него ожидать.  
— О-о-о-о, сейчас он красит глаза, а потом будет красить губы... — вдруг вздрогнула Кимико и поежилась, скривив при этом лицо. Клэй и Раймундо недоуменно моргнули.  
— С чего это вдруг?  
— Он, конечно, не японец, но он наверняка ею интересуется... в смысле, ты сам видел, сколько в его комнате всяких ужасных видеоигр!  
Почему-то воспоминания о том, как одной ночью монахи пошли домой к Спайсеру и вместо необходимого им склада с древними опасными артефактами наткнулись на его спальню, где спал злобный мальчик-гений, что был слишком хорош для пижам, вызвали у Кимико легкий румянец на щеках, что заставило Раймундо и Клэя насторожиться еще больше.  
— А в Японии считается, что мужчина, красящий губы, это не вульгарно, а устрашающе! — девочка широко распахнула глаза и изобразила когти, надвигаясь при этом на парней. — Он наверняка выберет красный цвет. Даже думать не хочу. Тьфу.  
— Когда я спросил его о том, зачем он красится, он сказал мне, что это лишь сценический образ, который ему не нравится, — шепнул Клэй, в ответ на что Кимико лишь громко фыркнула и отмахнулась.  
— Слышала я это! Все врет!  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — пошутить Раймундо не дала очередная подушка, запущенная в лицо. Девочка, пригвоздив его взглядом к месту, скуксилась, после чего вдруг громко рассмеялась и прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Когда врешь на протяжении всей своей жизни, легко понять такого же лгуна! Хо-хо-хо! Хо-хо-хо!  
Раймундо открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но тут же закрыл его, передумав. Аргумент был весьма убедительным, хоть и странным. Вновь повисло молчание, которое нарушил Клэй.  
— Он не очень высокий.  
Недоуменные взгляды были ему ответом, но это была лишь прелюдия.  
— Значит, он будет компенсировать. Если не вымахает. А даже если вымахает — все равно, — с важным видом объяснил ковбой. — А такие парнишки, как он, могут сделать это только одним способом, который даже слишком хорошо вяжется со словами Кимико.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать... — мгновенно побледнел Раймундо. Клэй продолжил держать постное выражение лица.  
— Быть того не может! — взвизгнула Кимико.  
Оми недоуменно моргнул — он имел в виду совершенно не это, когда говорил подумать о будущем и Джеке.  
— _Именно_. Я говорю о каблуках. И в этом опять замешана родина Кимико... странные у вас там обычаи, — Клэй подпер голову рукой и надвинул шляпу, нагнетая обстановку вокруг еще больше. — Ракуго... В японских театрах играют лишь мужчины, даже если на сцене стоит симпатичненькая гейша, которую так и тянет ущипнуть... кхм, то есть вы поняли, симпатичненькая. Смотри, кожа у него уже выбелена, глаза подведены. Осталась лишь пара деталей, и...  
— Замолчи-замолчи-замолчи! — взвизгнула Кимико, хватая себя за волосы. — Я _люблю театр_! Не смей заставлять меня его ненавидеть!  
— Теперь ты будешь думать о Джеке каждый раз, когда увидишь гейшу или оденешься соответственно, — страшным голосом шепнул на ухо Раймундо.  
В комнате вновь повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь криками Кимико в подушку, начавшей молотить по полу кулаком. Оми обвел присутствующих взглядом и покачал головой, не понимая, с чего они вообще взяли такие вещи. Образ Джека... был странным, да и наверняка ему нравился, но вряд ли он спуститься до такого уровня, тем более, пока рядом Вуйя. Ведьме же нужен внушающий помощник, верно? И то, что описывали ребята, совершенно не подходило под представление Оми о страхе и внушении. В самом деле, ему легче было представить Джека в образе Чейза, потому что Чейз, будь он неладен, действительно внушал праведный ужас. Но накрашенные губы и каблуки...  
Внезапно Оми увидел их битву в будущем — иллюзорную, конечно — и с ужасом понял, что это вполне реально. Как бы это не было ужасно. Никто не знал извращенных вкусов Вуйи, вдруг ей тоже нравится ракуго? И тогда будут роботы Джека, такого странного и в какой-то степени привлекательного (для Кимико, конечно же) сбрасывать на них катки, а он будет радостно и злобно смеяться, крича что-то про бесполезность их действий...  
Вдруг что-то мелькнуло в подсознании Оми, как и у Кимико. Они мгновенно подняли головы и уставились друг на друга, после чего перевели взгляды на парней, сидевших с мрачным видом и не понимавших ровным счетом ничего, начиная от того, как они зашли в такие дебри разговора, и заканчивая помадой и японским театром.  
— Вы читали мои журналы, — страшным голосом произнесла Кимико, буквально воспламеняясь. О том, что их читал еще и Оми, она почему-то не побеспокоилась.  
Раймундо и ухом не повел, зато Клэй заметно побледнел. — Я помню ту страничку. Про ракуго. И там была та картинка, которую вы сейчас...  
— Меня подставили! — воскликнул Клэй, сдергивая шляпу, словно опасаясь за ее сохранность. — Я говорил ему, что не надо лезть, но кто ж остановит дикого пса на пути к слабой добыче?  
— Я думал, там голые девушки, а не парни в ваших халатах, — проворчал Раймундо, еще и недовольный.  
Следующие действия Кимико были очевидны, но никто ее не остановил — Оми и Клэй сделали вид, что ничего не видят, после чего спешно покинули комнату и пообещали друг другу, что никогда не будут вспоминать представленное ими сегодня. О Джеке Спайсере спешно забыли, а злополучный журнал был сожжен. Доджо, услышавшего весь разговор и спрятавшегося в углу, никто так и не приметил, и после торжественного избавления от улик он задумчиво рассматривал сохранившуюся в целостности страничку, ту самую, которую видел Раймундо. Дракон усмехнулся — но как-то не по-доброму.  
... на следующее утро Вуйя с удивлением обнаружила на столе Джека ту самую злополучную страницу, что заставило ее всерьез задуматься, а Джека — искать новые пути отступления от ее попыток образумить его и поставить на путь истинный.  
— Сначала икота ночью, а теперь это! — искренне жаловался он портеру Чейза в подсобке. Вуйя бродила где-то рядом, пытаясь отыскать его. Джек вздохнул. — Такое ощущение, что жизнь меня ненавидит!  
"Жизнь" в лице Доджо, сидящая на крыше особняка Спайсера, тихо хихикнула.


End file.
